1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for setting a navigation screen update cycle in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for setting a navigation screen update cycle with consideration of a velocity of a terminal and a map scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile terminal that includes a navigation system for informing a user of a current position and guiding the user to a desired destination has increased in popularity.
Generally, when a navigation application is executed, the mobile terminal displays a map showing a current position and a traveled path on a screen and updates the screen periodically based on a preset update cycle to show the user's current position and traveled path. However, when the mobile terminal updates the screen after every update cycle, power is consumed unnecessarily. For example, in the case where a user's velocity is very slow, the mobile terminal updates the screen display after every update cycle, which consumes power despite the contents being displayed on the screen having not changed. That is, since the mobile terminal periodically updates the screen display, power is consumed compared with the case where the same screen is displayed for a preset time. Actually, in the case where a mobile terminal executes a navigation application, an amount of time the battery can be used is shorter than an amount of time the battery can be used while a different application is executed.